vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
A Harrowing Affair
|singers = Megurine Luka |producers = Dysergy (music, mixing, mastering) * Lizz (lyrics, illustration) |links = }} Background "A Harrowing Affair" is an original Megurine Luka song. It was created to celebrate Halloween and was released as a single. The song is about a rich family who burned down the house of another family in order to acquire their land. Klein, the child survives and the rich family took him in to become their slave. However, he is unaware that the rich family was the one responsible for his parents' death. Ten years later, while looking at a picture that he kept with him since he was taken captive (presumably a picture of his family), Melody grabs it, tore it into pieces, threw them into a fireplace, and harshly told him to stop living in a dream. In an instant, Klein learns the truth behind his parents' death. So when night arrived, he finally carried out his revenge by burning down the rich family's house. Succeeding versions |producers = Dysergy (music, mixing), Lizz (vocals, lyrics, illustration) |categories = Human Cover; Self-cover |links = yt -KEeaFifftk }} Lyrics Burn it all down Burn it all to the ground Let the flames burn Let no body be found Who's to say I won't be born again? Into a world where nothing remains Trapped int he hands of those he loathes 10 years ago they gave him a home You belong to me now... You will do everything I say... Blissfully unaware of... The cause of the inferno... Burn it all down Burn it all to the ground Let the flames burn Let no body be found Who's to say I won't be born again? Into a world where nothing remains He holds tight to what's left of his heart A single picture he's had from the start She tore it apart Threw it into the flames "Stop living in a dream!" she says So suddenly His mind flooded with memories Everything that he's known is a lie Burn it all down Burn it all to the ground Let the flames burn Let no body be found Who's to say I won't be born again? Into a world where nothing remains Now aware of the truth of his past All that's left is to turn it all to ash So in the night as she slept in her bed He stood there drowning what's left of his debt Striking a match with the flick of his wrist Letting the fire destroy what exists Burn it all down Burn it all to the ground Let the flames burn Let no body be found Who's to say I won't be born again? Into a world where nothing remains I got my revenge burnt all to the ground Let the flames burn let no body be found Who's to say I'm not alive and well? Here in this world, my personal hell Gallery A Harrowing Affair cover art.jpg|Cover art of the song External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring Megurine Luka ⚠